Various methods of producing components for internal combustion engines are known. Some common methods of manufacturing components for internal combustion engines include forming the components individually by, for example, casting or forging. After forming, these components are typically then finished by machining before or after assembly. Alternatively, components for the internal combustion engine can be formed together and then separated by, for example, fracturing, sawing, or cutting. After the components are separated, any excess material can then be removed, and the surfaces connecting the components during forming are typically machined.
See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,250,070, which is directed to a method of forming a powder metal connecting rod that has a main body and a separable cap. The main body and cap are separated from each other by fracturing the main body and the cap. To fracture the main body and the cap, a tensile force is applied at a point of fracture between the main body and cap.
Also, see U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0295789 for an example of a roller finger follower for valve deactivation.